


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by SelinDKC



Series: Phan Songfics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Based on a My Chemical Romance Song, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, My First Fanfic, Oneshot, Phanfiction, Slice of Life, Songfic, tw: mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:24:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelinDKC/pseuds/SelinDKC
Summary: The boy who met a tragic end.The boy in a pit of darkness.And the boy with a billion stars in his eyes.(TW: Mentions of Suicide)





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic. I'm sorry if I have any mistakes, English isn't my native language. I hope you like it! Kudos/comments are very appreciated!

           Phil looked at the younger boy sleeping in his arms. They had just moved into a new apartment, they finally had a shared bedroom, they were finally one step away from their dream life: marriage. He still couldn't believe how a fan of him could change his life this much. He remembered how miserable and hopeless he was when he met the boy with caramel eyes. His best friend has killed himself and he was sure it was his fault. If only he could see his eyes becoming more and more emotionless, if only he could see through his lies and reach out to him... He surely missed him. He missed him a lot. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if Dan met the same end.

       He remembered the day he met Dan. The younger boy was full of life and he has lit up his world again with the flames of youth in his blood. Phil soon realised as much as he needed Dan, Dan needed him as well. He had seen that the light in the younger boy's eyes was getting duller whenever he's not around. He then understood that a burning love made his eyes sparkle as well.

       He then remembered how Dan hated himself when they first met and he remembered how his world collapsed when he heard how unnecessary Dan thought his existence was. He was beyond scared that he would lose him. But even though all these words and thoughts Dan's eye were still shining like a billion stars.

       Phil had seen the uncontrolable wildfire leaving his eyes and a softer, yet as bright, light replacing. It was like stargazing at a warm summer night with cool wind in their hair or it was like the flames in their fireplace after a long, tiring winter day. It was no longer just something that set his heart on fire, it was also home. He thought how lucky he was to have Dan.

          Most fans thought it was Phil who saved Dan, which was true to a point but the real one who was rescued was Phil. Dan has took him out of the pit he fell full of darkness, lonliness, failure and guilt and helped him make themself a home. They were just changing houses at this point, the home was each other. They have found the happiness with each other.

       The older boy slowly left a kiss on Dan's forehead trying not to wake him up. He closed his eyes trying to push back tears. He then felt a hand on his chin, slowly wiping away the tears and when he opened his eyes he met the eyes of the boy who saved him, the energetic warrior that changed his life. He heard the worried voice of Dan softly whispering "What's wrong?" Phil just smiled and kissed him softly before looking into his eyes with his hands cupping Dan's face and silently pleading "Never let them take the light behind your eyes."


End file.
